1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for playing back an optical disc, and more particularly to a device for selectively playing back multiple kinds of optical discs.
The present invention is based on Korean Patent Application No. 21581/1996, which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a digital video disc (DVD) is one type of digital moving picture disc media, which is a popular type of multimedia memory for recording high image qualities and tones. More specifically, the digital video disc is a next generation recording medium for storing more than two hours of digital images according to the Moving Picture Experts Group 2 (MPEG-2) standard. Because the digital video disc and a conventional compact disc (CD) have an optical system in common, they are very similar to each other with respect to writing and reading a signal. Nevertheless each disc system uses its own play back system which is different from the other. Accordingly, inefficient utilization of resources and an economical burden on users results from these differences.